Country Music 2
by JuliIsMe
Summary: A continuation of the original Country Music by blaineandthepips488.
1. Welcome To Texas, Ferb!

**I'm continuing Country Music by blaineandthepips488. Go read hers and then come here and read mine. Alright, here I go.**

Ferb walked into his step-brother's house.

"Phineas?" He yelled. Ferb walked into Phineas' room where the closet was open, the bed was unmade, and the guitar was missing. Ferb took out his phone.

"Take me to: Phineas." He said. The phone transpoted him.

"Luckenbach, Texas." His phone informed him.

Isabella saw a ray of light.

"Mommy, what was THAT?" Cari asked.

"Phineas, watch Cari, okay? I'm going to check out the light." Isabella said.

"No, I'll do it." Phineas said. "In that?" Isabella asked. "Ha ha." Phineas said sarcasticly. "When I save you from aliens, I'LL be the one laughing." Phineas said, handing Cari to Isabella.

"Weee!" Cari said. Phineas laughed.

Phineas walked outside, and couldn't belive what he saw. What he saw was nothing less of an alien...to him. "FERB?" He asked.

"Yeah, hi." Ferb said.

"Oh my God! What?" Phineas asked.

"I came to get you back!" Ferb informed Phineas.

"I don't wanna go back." Phineas said.

"Fine, may I stay here and watch you change your mind?" Ferb asked.

Isabella walked outside. "Ferb! Are you here to get Phineas?" She asked.

"Isabella! Hello. No, I was wondering if I may stay here for today?" Ferb asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier, right? Comon in, I'll introduce you to the girls." Isallea said.

Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb walked inside. All the fireside girls walked up to Ferb.

"Hello." Ferb said.

"Ohhh! British. They can sing!" Madison said.

"Why don't I play the guitar and let Phineas sing?" Ferb asked.

"Okay." Phineas said. He whispered something to Ferb and Ferb started playing. The girls shirked. They all knew the song.

_Give me a second I, _

_I need to get my story straight _

_My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state _

_My lover she is waiting for me just across the bar _

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and _

_I know I gave it to you months ago _

_I know you're trying to forget _

_But between the drinks and subtle things _

_Though holes in my apologies _

_I'm trying hard to take it back _

_So if by the time the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home _

All the girls joined in for the next part.

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Carry me home tonight _

_Just carry me home tonight _

_Carry me home tonight _

_Just carry me home tonight _

_Carry me home tonight _

_The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir _

_So will someone come and carry me home _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_We are young _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

"Isabella, you sing!" Phineas yelled. Isabella smiled and took the last part

_So if by the time the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home tonight_

"Wooo!" All the girls yelled. Phineas smiled.

"Still got it in you, ey Izzy?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. Maybe a little." Isabella wispered back. "Ferb, welcome to camp." She said.

**That was the 1st chapter based off of the author's note in the last chapter of Country music. The song was We Are Young. Tell me if you liked it, if it was too short, if it was too long, or if you hated it and me. And be sure to leave a review. Sudies have said that review button=Tempted reviewer.**

**REVIEW~Juli**


	2. Marry Me

**Didn't realize I left some stuff out in chapter 1 so I'm adding it here! Again, thanks for the reviews, that's what gets me going! I love you guys!**

"Ferb, you need friends. Why don't you transport Vanny here?" Phineas asked.

"Bro, I have friends at camp. But transporting Vanny here wouldn't be such a good idea." Ferb said.

"And why not?" Phineas asked.

"Me and her were having…problems." Ferb said.

"Oh?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah. I proposed to her and she turned me down." Ferb said.

"Then bro, you're going to be really mad at me." Phineas said.

"Phineas, what did you do?" Ferb asked. Phineas opened the door and Vanessa walked out.

"Phineas, I'm going to have to kill you now." Ferb said calmly.

"What?" Phineas asked. Ferb pounced on his brother.

"BOYS!" Isabella yelled. Cari walked away.

"Men." She mumbled.

"Hey Vanessa. Why don't you come with me for a walk?" Phineas asked.

"Okay, whatever." Vanessa said.

"Why did you turn down Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"I didn't really 'turn him down.' I just want somebody that proposes to me special, ya know?" Vanesssa said.

"Then I think you're going to be happy." Phineas said.

"Why?" Vanessa asked. They walked to the pier where Ferb was, surrounded by Fireside girls. They girls started spinning and throwing rose petals as Ferb played the guitar and sang.

_It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Oh, come on, girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on, girl.<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So what you wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>No, I won't blame you;<br>It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_[x2]__  
>Just say I do,<br>Tell me right now baby,  
>Tell me right now baby, baby.<em>

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Vanessa was crying. "Yes!" She said. "Yes, I'll marry you." All the fireside girls cheered as Ferb walked up to kiss his future wife.

All the fireside girls went to bed and Phineas and Isabella walked out on the porch. "That was really sweet of you Phineas. What you did for your brother." Isabella said.

"Thanks. Can you do me a favor?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." Isabella said.

"What happened with you and your husband?" Phineas asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Isabella said.

"Oh, okay. Then would you mind joining me for a song?" Phineas asked.

"What song?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, I think you know it." Phineas said. He took out his guitar and started playing. Phineas and Isabella both started singing.

(**Leopardlover1002: I included your song here!)**

Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road  
>Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones<br>Smoke rollin' out the window  
>An ice cold beer sittin' in the console<br>Memory lane up in the headlights  
>It's got me reminiscing on them good times<br>I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
>I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires<p>

Back in the day Potts farm was the place to go  
>Load the truck up, hit the dirt road<br>Jump the barbed wire, spread the word  
>Light the bonfire then call the girls<br>King in the can and the Marlboro man  
>Jack n' Jim were a few good men<br>Where you learned how to kiss and cuss and fight too

Better watch out for the boys in blue  
>And all this small town he said, she said<br>Ain't it funny how rumors spread?  
>Like I know somethin' y'all don't know,<br>man that talk is gettin' old  
>you better mind your business man,<br>watch your mouth  
>Before I have to knock that loud mouth out<br>I'm tired of talkin' man y'all ain't listenin'  
>Them ol' dirt roads, is what y'all missin'<p>

Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road  
>Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones<br>Smoke rollin' out the window  
>An ice cold beer sittin' in the console<br>Memory lane up in the headlights  
>It's got me reminiscing on them good times<br>I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
>I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires<p>

I sit back and think about them good old days  
>They way we were raise in our southern ways<br>And we like cornbread and biscuits  
>And if it's broke 'round here we fix it<br>I can take y'all where you need to go  
>Down to my hood, back in them woods<br>We do it different 'round here that's right  
>But we sure do it good and we do it all night<br>So if you really want to know how it feels  
>To get off the road with trucks and four wheels<br>Jump on in and man tell your friends  
>We'll raise some hell where the black top ends<p>

Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road  
>Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones<br>Smoke rollin' out the window  
>An ice cold beer sittin' in the console<br>Memory lane up in the headlights  
>It's got me reminiscing on them good times<br>I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
>I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires<br>Let's ride

Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road  
>Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones<br>Smoke rollin' out the window  
>An ice cold beer sittin' in the console<br>Memory lane up in the headlights

It's got me reminiscing on them good times  
>I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right<br>I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires  
>Let's ride<p>

**Story over for now! Please R & R. I really appreciate if you click the review button. Oh, and request a song!**


	3. Cinderella

**I really think I'm going to like this chapter! Please review, they actually help me to write! I try to respond to every single one too! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

"Alright girls! Rise and shine!" Isabella called. "Today's circle!" Isabella added. All the girls cheered.

"Circle?" Phineas asked.

"Yep! We all sing a song about what we like! You shouldn't have a problem with the Mr. Musical." Isabella said.

"I think I'll have trouble fitting in." Phineas admitted.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, my head is a triangle." Phineas said. Isabella laughed.

"All right, who wants to start?" Isabella asked.

"I say Vanessa!" Ferb said.

"Okay, Vanessa." Isabella said. She handed the guitar to Vanessa.

"_My name is Vanessa._

_I always get in a messa._

_But please don't distressa._

_I'm not Chuck Testa."_

All the fireside girls laughed. "Ferb." Vanessa said.

Ferb smiled and grabbed the guitar.

"_I'm, I'm Good At Wasting Time_

_I Think Lyrics Need To Rhyme_

_And You're Not Asking_

_But I'm Trying To Grow A Mustache_

_I Eat Cheese, But Only On Pizza, Please_

_And Sometimes On A Homemade Quesadilla_

_Otherwise It Smells Like Feet To Me_

_And I, I Really Like It When The Moon Looks Like A Toenail_

_And I Love It When Vanny Says My Name_

_If You Wanna Know_

_Here It Goes_

_Gonna Tell You This_

_The Part Of Me That'll Show If You're Close_

_Gonna Let You See Everything_

_But Remember That You Asked For It_

_I'll Try To Do My Best To Impress_

_But It's Easier To Let You Take A Guess At The Rest_

_But You Wanna Hear What Lives In My Brain_

_My Heart, Will You Ask For It, For Your Perusing?_

_At Times Confusing, Slightly Amusing_

_Introducing Me_

_Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo To_

_Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo To_

_La La La La_

_La La La La La La La La, Da_

_I Never Trust A Dog To Watch My Food_

_And I Like To Use To The Word "dude"_

_As A Noun, Or An Adverb, Or An Adjective_

_And I've Never Really Been Into Cars_

_I Like Really Cool Guitars And Superheroes_

_And Checks With Lots Of Zeros On 'em_

_I Love The Sound Of Violins_

_And Making Someone Smile_

_If You Wanna Know_

_Here It Goes_

_Gonna Tell You This_

_The Part Of Me That'll Show If You're Close_

_Gonna Let You See Everything_

_But Remember That You Asked For It_

_I'll Try To Do My Best To Impress_

_But It's Easier To Let You Take A Guess At The Rest_

_But You Wanna Hear What Lives In My Brain_

_My Heart, Will You Ask For It, For Your Perusing?_

_At Times Confusing, Possibly Amusing_

_Introducing Me_

_Well, You Probably Know More Than You Ever Wanted To_

_So Be Careful When You Ask Next Time_

_So If You Wanna Know_

_Here It Goes_

_Gonna Tell You This_

_The Part Of Me That'll Show If You're Close_

_Gonna Let You See Everything_

_But Remember That You Asked For It_

_I'll Try To Do My Best To Impress_

_But It's Easier To Let You Take A Guess At The Rest_

_But You Wanna Hear What Lives In My Brain_

_My Heart, Will You Ask For It, For Your Perusing?_

_At Times Confusing, Hopefully Amusing_

_Introducing Me_

_Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo To_

_Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo To_

_Doo Doo Doo Doo_

_Introducing Me"_

"Isabella's turn." Phineas said. Isabella pulled out an eletric guitar.

"Izzie, you play the guitar? I didn't know that!" Phineas said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Isabella said.

"_I saw her dancin' there by the record machine _

_I knew she must a been about seventeen _

_The beat was goin' strong _

_Playin' my favorite song _

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till she was with me, yeah me, singin' _

_Till she was with me, yeah me, singin' _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_She smiled so I got up and' asked for her name _

_That don't matter, she said, _

_'Cause it's all the same _

_Said can I take you home,where we can be alone _

_An' next we were movin' on _

_Cause she was with me, yeah me _

_Next we were movin' on _

_Cause she was with me, yeah me, singin' _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_I saw her dancin' there by the record machine _

_I knew she must a been about seventeen _

_The beat was goin' strong _

_Playin' my favorite song _

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till she was wiht me, yeah me_

_And we'll me moving on, and singing that same old song, yea with me_

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_I love rock and roll."_

"Wow." Phineas said.

"Okay girls, we have time for one more." Isabella said.

"ME!" Cari said.

"Cari." Isabella said.

"Yay!"

"_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me_

_Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone." _

All the fireside girls teared up.

"That was pretty, Cari." Phineas said.

"I dunno what ya'll tearing up 'bout." Cari said.

"You'll get it when you're older." Isabella said. She ran off. Phineas ran after her.

"Isabella, does this have to do with your ex-husband?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. He used to sing that song with Cari." Isabella said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Phineas asked.

"No." Isabella said.

"Why not?" Phineas asked.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, OKAY!" Isabella shouted. She stormed off. Phineas called Ferb.

"Ferb, I think I'm in love with Isabella." Phineas said.

**DUM DUM DUM! Sorry that was so short, I didn't have too much of an outline and I felt that it needed to end there. If you REALLY wanna understand the story listen to "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. It's a really sad song.**

**R & R!**


	4. He's Baacckk

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long! Hopefully you read "You're Cute To The Core!" to hold you over, but extra long, two chapter deal, kay?**

Isabella brought a guy into the cabin that day. His hair was knotty and unbrushed. As were his teeth which looked like it had not been brushed in a year or two. His face was red from crying so hard and Isabella introduced him as Aiden, her ex-husband.

"Isabella, please listen to me!" Aiden said. Isabella put her hand up ad started walking.

"No, nope, I REFUSE to listen to you." She said, picking up Cari.

"Who are you?" Cari asked, playing with her mother's hair.

"I'm your daddy, Cari!" Aiden said.

"See Aiden! I don't want you here, your daughter doesn't want you here, just leave!" Isabella yelled.

"Comon Izzy, hear him out! He might have something to say." Phineas said, giving Aiden a sheet of paper.

"Fine, five minutes." Isabella said.

"That's all we need." Phineas said, picking up the guitar. Aiden and Phineas started singing, once again. (Singing seems to be a recurring theme in this story.)

_People say she's only in my head_

_It's gonna take time but I'll forget_

_They say I need to get on with my life_

_What they don't realize_

_Is when you're dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone_

_Driving 'cross town just to see if she's home_

_Waking a friend in the dead of night_

_Just to hear him say, "It's gonna be all right"_

_When you find the things to do not to fall asleep_

_'Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams_

_That's when she's more than a memory_

_Took a match to everything she ever wrote_

_Watched her words go up in smoke_

_Tore all the pictures off the wall_

_But that ain't helping me at all_

_'Cause when you're talking out loud and nobody's there_

_You look like hell and you just don't care_

_Drinking more than you ever drank_

_Sinking down lower than you ever sank_

_When you find yourself falling down upon your knees_

_Praying to God and begging Him please_

_That's when she's more than a memory_

_She's more_

_She's more_

_'Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone_

_Driving 'cross town just to see if she's home_

_Waking a friend in the dead of night_

_Just to hear him say, "It's gonna be all right"_

_When you find the things to do not to fall asleep_

_'Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams_

_That's when she's more than a memory_

_People say she's only in my head_

_It's gonna take time but I'll forget_

Isabella wipped a tear off her face. "Okay." She whispered. She through herself into Aiden's arms, crying.

**(Listen to "More Then A Memory" by Garth Brooks. It's actually pretty good.)**

Aiden was sitting in his cabin with Phineas when he left to get a drink of water. Aiden's phone rang, and Phineas couldn't help but answer. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey baby." A woman on the other line answered.

"Who's this?"Phineas asked.

"Whoops, you're not Aiden. Sorry, this is Aiden's wife, who is this?" She asked. Phineas walked into the kitchen where Aiden and Isabella where and slammed the phone onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey Phineas. What's up?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know. You're wife just called, WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?" Phineas yelled. Isabella's eyes grew wide with anger, red with fury.

"WHAT? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET, OUT!" She yelled, pushing him out.

"Wait, what about my phone?" Aiden asked.

Isabella through Aiden's phone out the window. "TAKE YOUR FRIKIN' PHONE, BITCH!" She yelled. Then, she walked into her room and cried.

**I hope you liked it! Next and last chapter going up next! Don't worry, there wil be an epiloge! 2, I think**


	5. Just A Kiss

**Alright, I'm gonna make this and the next chapter a full chapter! Don't worry, there will be an epiloge at the end of this and then there will be a sequel called, "I Love Rock And Roll." Please read on!**

Phineas couldn't get the picture of Isabella screaming and yelling with red hot eyes at Aiden. She actually could not belive that had happened, she was amazed, shocked even. Sure, she had gone back to being the sweet woman she was. They had circle again, and they played with Cari, but the whole time Phineas had that face logged into his head. It didn't help when Isabella pulled him aside.

"Grow up, Phineas." Isabella said, sitting on a log next to the ocean.

"Isabella, I don't want to grow up! I was a grown-up and that was terrible! I want to be a kid again, I like it!" Phineas said, whinning like a little kid.

"Phineas, I know growing up sucks, and I'm sorry if you don't like it but you HAVE to grow up! I did it, Aiden did it, Ferb did it, and now YOU have to do it!" Isabella said, pushing him a little bit.

"You don't have to. Find the 11 year old Isabella, I know that she's in there." Phineas said. Suddenly, Isabella kissed Phineas, as if one small kiss from a child-hood crush could bring them back under that tree, where every-thing was magical, anything was possible, and it all made sence. Of course, it didn't and when Isabella pulled away, she still was the same woman, not a fireside girl. And what was worse was that she didn't feel anything, and neither did Phineas. The kiss was just a kiss.

Just a kiss.

The summer is over.

"Bye Abby, bye Eliot, bye Hayden, bye Kim, bye Madison, bye Pagie, bye Lanie." Phineas said, giving each girl a hug. He stopped at Cari and rubbed a thumb over her face. "Goodbye, Cari Elizabeth." He said, hugging her.

"Are you coming back next year?" Abby asked.

"No, I don't think I can." Phineas said, looking at Isabella. He rembered her words from the begining of the summer, "I don't like to dwell in the past." and knew the he couldn't eaither. He walked off, singing one final song that all of the girls heard,

_I don't like it, but it has to happen this way..._

**I hope you liked it! This was one of my favorite chapters so far. Epiloge will be up and the sequel will be within this week so, REVIEW!**


	6. Epiloge

**The end of the story... Like blaineandthepips488 before me, I refuse to make this a happy story, but there will be a sequel called, "I Love Rock And Roll." The way to know about it? Well, first you can subscribe to me, or visit my blog. (Link in profile.) Or, you can ask me to PM you when I Love Rock And Roll is up. Alright, on with the epiloge.**

**Author's Note: This morning I woke up and I wanted to tell you that I read every review, the names of people who add me to their favorite authors and favorite stories and it makes me feel awesome! So please continue to review on this. Alright, here we go.**

**...**

Phineas sat in his huge office looking out his wall size window at the city he practically built himself. His life was great. He was rich and owned pretty much everything. He had a wife, a son, what was wrong? Isabella wasn't in his life, that's what was wrong. If he had found Isabella sooner, would he be with Isabella in Texas right now, playing with Isabella and Cari? Would he be with the fireside girls? Would life be better for him, or worse? He was almost certain that life would be better, nothing could be worse then what he had now. Phineas' wife walked in, breaking his thoughts.

"Hey Phinny." His wife, Linda, said. She lead Phineas' son, Aiden, in. Aiden was Phineas' last reminder of Phineas when he married Linda.

"Hey Linda. Hey Aiden." Phineas said.

"What's wrong, Phinny?" Linda asked.

"Linda, I want to take a trip." Phineas said, standing up out of his plain white chair.

"Oh! Where to? Paris? New York?" Linda asked, day-dreaming about where they would vacation to.

"Texas." Phineas said, packing a bag.

"Texas? No, I refuse to go there with you." Linda said, putting Aiden down.

"Good, becuase I didn't intend to bring you." Phineas said. He grabbed Aiden and a suite-case and walked out the door, leaving Linda open-mouthed.

**...**

Abby stood on top of her chair where the rest of the fireside girls where eating.

"What's wrong, cheif?" Eliot asked. Abby started singing.

_We look around, and once we're on our own._

_That man you see, he's gone, he's gone._

_We're not gonna stop, by ourselfs and wait, alright?_

_Fireside girls troop 13427 gonna save Phinabella tonight._

**I hope you liked it. How are the fireside girls gonna save Phinabella? Wait for the sequel and see! Bye, please review!**


	7. IMPORTANT

**Guys, I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL IS HERE! Read that PLEASE because I spent so much time on that first chapter and go vote in the poll I put on my profile. Alright, BYE!**


End file.
